callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunship
The Gunship is an 11 killstreak featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It costs , and is awarded upon achieving an 11 killstreak, or a 10 killstreak while using Hardline. The player has full control of the gunship including movement, miniguns and missiles. However, like in Payback, the player cannot control altitude. As such, the Gunship flies at a very low altitude over the maps, which can lead to it being easily shot down. To balance gameplay, the Gunship only comes equipped with two missiles at a time (however, they will automatically regenerate after a while), but has unlimited rounds in its nose cannon that doesn't overheat. Due to a patch, the Gunship now has a red diamond render delay. This means when enemy players spawn, there will be a delay before the red squares (or diamonds) are seen around their bodies making it more difficult to spawn kill. This update also affects the Chopper Gunner killstreak. The Gunship is often best used on objective gametypes, especially modes where Spawn Trapping can be utilized, as the Hind can be piloted and hovered above the enemy spawn for maximum kills, instead of in Killing-based modes (Team Deathmatch and Free-for-All) where the enemies' spawns often change, needing the helicopter to be moved. The effectiveness of this killstreak depends entirely on the competence of the enemy. Most players will switch to an anti-air class as soon as the announcer calls in a Hind, effectively destroying it seconds after it is called in. However, if the enemy does not shoot down air support at all, then the Hind can easily destroy the entire enemy team in seconds. A wise tactic to prevent being shot down is to target enemies that are staying still, as they are most likely trying to get a lock on the Hind with a launcher, as opposed to targets running for cover. It also may be effective to locate the enemy spawn and hover there until it changes, making it so that players using ghost are visible and easily shot, or likely to be shot in fire meant for other enemies. The missiles can also be used to clear out larger chunks of land of possible enemies. Most players find themselves stuck between this and Attack Dogs. The dogs are more effective on more enclosed maps, such as WMD, where the are multiple buildings blocking the bullets and rockets from the Gunship, while it can prove more effective on a more open map, such as Nuketown, where it is smaller, and the enemies spawn outside, although the choice is totally up to the player. A SAM Turret is capable of destroying the Gunship, so the player should prioritize destroying one if it is called in whilst the Gunship is in play. Quick-thinking and skilled players that are experienced with the Gunship can outright evade locked missiles from Launchers even when all the flares have been depleted, assuming they are a distance from people utilizing launchers. Gallery Gunship.png|In killstreaks menu. GunshipView.jpg|View from the player's perspective. gUNSHIPMP.JPG|The Gunship seen from a third person perspective in the multiplayer map Array. As seen, its color scheme seems to be different from the Create A Class image. Gunship friendly.jpg|A friendly Gunship. EnemyHind2.jpg|An enemy Gunship. ELITE_Gunship.png|The Gunship seen from Call of Duty ELITE Videos Call of Duty Black Ops PC Gunship attack demonstration Trivia *This Killstreak is not available in the Wii version of the game, similar to Redemption, where the level starts with the Huey damaged after the Hind's assault. This is strange as the Hind in the Campaign level "Payback" is still piloted. The same goes for Chopper Gunner. It is due to the fact that the Wii is unable to load the entire map as it lacks the necessary RAM. *If the player goes into Theater Mode, they can see that there is no pilot in the gunship. *If the player were to view a person using the Gunship in a killcam or a game winning killcam, the red squares surrounding enemy players appear. *The map shown for this killstreak's picture in the killstreak menu is Summit. *The Gunship HUD is different in Multiplayer compared to the HUD in Payback. The reticle is an orange circle with outer lines, while in Multiplayer it has the same aiming reticle as the Death Machine and Chopper Gunner. *There are two unusable Gunships behind the Spetnaz spawn in Discovery. *There is an unusable Gunship behind the Spetsnaz spawn on Summit. *The altitude at which a Hind is flying at depends on which map the user is playing in. Maps with small buildings such as Villa and Nuketown will have low flying Hinds, while maps with tall buildings such as Berlin Wall will have Hinds flying at greater altitudes. *If a player destroys any killstreak with the Gunship, it will register as destroying a Gunship instead of the streak that was destroyed. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards